


Turn the Page

by Caeyen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Drama, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Multi, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Recovery, Sam Wilson Feels, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony is still kinda sore about the whole parents thing, Wakanda, feels all around, or at least something close to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeyen/pseuds/Caeyen
Summary: Awoken just under a year after entering cryostasis, Bucky Barnes is thrust into a time of renewal. For the first time since the 1930's, he can finally breathe. He can be better again. God, he even has a daily routine. Thanks to the doctors throughout Wakanda, Bucky's recovery won't have to take a backseat to his survival anymore. But just as it seems like he's getting his land legs again, the rug is pulled out from under him. Relationships, old and new, are tested as a new threat arises that could break the Avengers... for good.





	Turn the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, oh boy! Look who's writing her first fanfic in well over 10 years! I'm a long time listener, first time caller, I suppose, but I've been wanting to get back into writing regularly for a long time. I'm a bit rusty, but I love Marvel and I love suffering, so here I am. Suggestions, critiques, and the like are more than welcome and greatly appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit on the short side, but after this point, you can expect them to be much longer.

 

The first thing James Barnes realized upon opening his eyes was that he hated the color white. It was everywhere, the ceiling, the lights, the walls. Everything was so bright and so sterile it made his stomach churn. The next thing he realized was that he didn’t recognize where he was. Before he could even process the fear rising in his chest, he heard something beeping to his left. The sharp noise pierced his ears, seemingly louder than anything he’d heard in his life. He snapped his eyes shut and reached up to cover his ears, only to find that something sturdy was keeping his right arm down, and his left wasn’t responding at all. He struggled in place for a few moments before a soft voice called out to him.

“I apologize for the… precautions, but you can relax, Mr. Barnes.”

_James… No, not James. Bucky_. The name came to him slowly, but settled on his heart like a warm blanket.

Bucky turned his eyes towards the voice and found a woman standing at the foot of his bed. Her dark skin contrasted starkly with her bright white lab coat. Curly brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, glasses perched neatly on her round nose. She looked all business, and that sent a chill down Bucky’s spine.

“Do you remember where you are, Mr. Barnes?” she asked, walking over to a series of large machines on the side of the room. Medical instruments. She flipped a switch and the beeping stopped.

Bucky’s eyes went from the EKG machine to the woman. Her accent, the insignia on her coat… “I’m… in Wakanda.” Bucky’s voice was gritty, unused, but he remembered that sound. He’d heard it a dozen times before. A pit formed in his stomach from the memory.

The woman’s face softened and a hint of a smile worked its way across her features. “Good, good. Outstanding, actually.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Dr. Adeyemi. I was assigned to make sure your… awakening goes smoothly.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “Just you? I’m flattered.”

Dr. Adeyemi smiled fully now. “In truth, there are no fewer than ten guards waiting outside. I thought it would be best to show you some courtesy.”

Her smile was oddly infectious and Bucky found himself smiling too. “Smart. I appreciate the good faith gesture, though.”

“After everything you have been through, I think you have earned it. How are you feeling?”

Bucky looked down to his left side and the smile immediately left his face. What was remaining of his arm was wrapped in several layers of bandages. “Considering? Not… bad, I guess. But everything’s either too bright or too loud.”

Dr. Adeyemi nodded. “That is to be expected. You have not felt or heard anything in quite some time.”

As if it had just been waiting under the surface, panic rose anew in Bucky’s chest. Without noticing, he began straining against the straps holding his right arm down. He sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

“How long? How long have I been out?”

“It has been just under a year. Eleven months, six days, to be exact.”

“What about Steve? And the others?”

“Please calm yourself, Mr. Barnes. Stress could complicate your recovery.” Adeyemi walked over to the other side of the bed and reached for the bindings holding Bucky down. She stopped herself and looked directly into his eyes. “I am going to undo these, is that ok?”

Bucky nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Dr. Adeyemi’s hands moved deftly, unstrapping his arm and in the process, making sure the various IVs and cables were still connected correctly.

“The others are doing well. Things have been quiet while you have been in cryostasis. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson have been frequent visitors.”

Bucky released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and leaned back onto his elevated bed. “Good… I’m glad. Thank you.”

“You should also know that we decided to wake you up because we think we made a breakthrough, but there is no way to tell unless we have a subject. And that would be you.”

It felt like someone had removed the floor out from underneath him.

“O-Oh, I…” This was it. This was what he wanted, but he could only sit and stammer like an idiot. He had always assumed that this was just going to be his life, sitting in cryo forever. He’d wake up one day and find out that Steve, everyone, was gone and he’d have to live out whatever was left of his life utterly alone. But in one sentence, Dr. Adeyemi had given him something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“It will take some time, and we will not start today, but know that myself and the other doctors here will do everything we can to help you.”

Something different rose in Bucky’s chest this time, like a flame, and he refused to let it go out again. He had a second chance.

He had hope.

 


End file.
